Denial
by wikelia
Summary: In which Astrid is NOT scared of spiders, she does NOT want to leave her hut, and there is NOT a sleepover with a certain auburn haired boy. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**I started an Evilcup story and I did not like my lack of, er, good story-telling, so I decided to write this instead until I had a better idea. Take some cheesy, stupid, pointless RTTE Hiccstrid fluff.**

Her father always said she snored, and Astrid would sniff, indignant, at this because that was ridiculous. She did NOT snore. Her father was just trying to cover up that _he_ snored like a pig.

Snoring or not, Astrid woke with a start and a crippling fear. Something was off. Her hand went to the axe near her bedside. Call her paranoid, but they _did_ live on an island that didn't have the best security, and they _were_ mortal enemies with a few people. People who would like to kill them. It was all very nasty and gritty, and that was her excuse of anyone asked her why she kept an axe by her bedside.

Slowly, the girl sat up in bed, raising her axe above her head, clutching it tightly. Her room was very well lit up because of the full moon outside. She didn't know whether that made her situation better or worse. Maybe seeing something made it scarier.

That truth was proven correct when she decided to look up and saw a huge, black, hairy, eight-legged _spider_ on her ceiling.

Astrid shrieked, even though she was _not_ terrified of spiders, and leapt off the bed. Her scream wasn't _too_ loud, no one would wake up. And if they did and questioned her, she'd show them her fist.

Because Astrid was one hundred percent, for sure, _not_ scared of spiders.

But it would not do to sleep under one. After all, she'd already had a run in with almost dying, and it was not fun. Who knew if this spider could give her a worse disease, uglier than the Scourge of Odin, one that killed you fast and painfully. Yes, this risk was too great to take.

Now, what to do?

She could sleep on the floor. But the spider was on the _ceiling_ for Thor's sake. It could just as easily go to wherever she was sleeping and drop on her like a Gronckle doing a drop. And even though she was _not_ scared, she _was_...er...tired _._ And being woken up with all those legs on your face didn't seem fun. So Astrid left the house angrily, cursing the stupid spider and his or her stupid spiderness. And she didn't care that that wasn't a word.

Stormfly could probably scare the thing away. But Stormfly was sleeping in the stables, it wouldn't do to wake her, no matter how much chicken was offered. Astrid grit her teeth.

She hated spiders. Not because she was scared, of course.

The hut next to hers looked so inviting. And spider free, hopefully. But she couldn't sleep _there._ That was _Hiccup's_ hut. She _refused_ to do anything like that.

The temptation was strong. And that would be the excuse she would give the other in the morning. Astrid trudged up to Hiccup's hut, grasping the door handle and pulling it up.

His hut was the most simplistic on the inside. A large space for working, and a small bedroom on the upper floor. Trying not to make any noise, she went upstairs.

He looked...peaceful. It was strange, these days, he was normally stressed out about something, whether it be Viggo or Heather or Berk or one of them. Never himself, of course. And that would be the number one thing _she_ would be stressed out about. But that wasn't important right now.

"Hiccup," she grumbled softly, shaking him, "wake up. _Wake up."_

Hiccup was a light sleeper, it didn't take much to wake him. His eyes flew open and when they landed on her, he immediately croaked in a tired voice, "Astrid? What are - you - doing - here?"

"Can I sleep here?" she asked bashfully, turning red. This was mortifying. "I - uh - there's a spider in my hut."

"Mm. R'you scared?"

Alert and awake Hiccup would never ask this, but Astrid could have been the sleepiest person on Earth if she admitted - no, not admitted, because she _wasn't_ scared. And she did _not_ have feelings for Hiccup either. And her heart was _not_ fluttering at the thought of sleeping with him. Everyone and everything was just being stupid, and she was tired, and nothing made sense.

"I am not _scared,_ Haddock. _Can I sleep here?"_

"Sure," he mumbled, moving over to accommodate her. "R'you gonna punch me in the morning?"

His eyes were half closed and she allowed herself a small smile. "No. It's not like you _asked_ me to sleep here. Why would I punch you?" She laid down beside him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He smiled softly too, looking as always too precious for the archipelago. Her stomach twisted.

"Mmhm." He wasn't really listening, his arms flew out to wrap around her waist. Oh, she would take his hands and shove them up his - this actually felt very nice.

No, actually, it did _not._

By Thor, Astrid prayed that she did not snore in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone stop me, I'm writing and writing and I can't stop this is the third thing today oh gosh**

Flowers, flowers, flowers. His room smelled like flowers. Everything was flowers. Flowers were great.

Something smelled flowery.

Hiccup didn't want to open his eyes at first, so he guessed. Toothless had left him a bouquet of flowers and he was sleeping with them. That was it.

No, that was not _it._ That was _stupid._ Why would Toothless leave him flowers?

And how would Toothless pick flowers anyway?

And why would flowers feel like silky hair?

 _Hair._

He was smelling someone's hair.

And then he opened his eyes, and found his face buried in a mop of blonde locks that were all too familiar for his liking, and he let out a very feminine _shriek._

Astrid woke with a start, sitting up in bed. "What? Holy Thor, _what?"_

He gaped at her. She was staring at him, brows wrinkled in confusion, and only then did he remember their small talk last night. He hadn't even questioned her. Or had he? Nothing was coming to mind, so instead he stuttered, "You were - bed - I saw - scared…"

"You got scared of me?" she asked, crossing her arms and a challenging look.

"Not of _you_ , per se," he hastened to explain, "just - I was very surprised, okay? What are you even - _why_ were you sleeping in my bed?"

A blush spread across her cheeks. "There was a _spider_ in my hut."

He blinked at her, opening his mouth to ask if she was afraid, and if that was why she came to _his_ hut, but then closed it again immediately. Astrid would never admit it, so there was no point asking it unless he had a death wish.

"Ah. Right, so…"

"Do I look hideous when I sleep?" she asked uncertainly, "you screamed like you had seen how you would fall to your death."

He raised an eye. "Why would my death be by falling?"

"Have you even _seen_ your flight suit? Duh."

Hiccup didn't know he she was being so casual about this. They were _just friends_ and they had just slept in the same bed. That spider must have been _big._

Because she did _not_ have feelings for him, as much as he hated to say it. It was always _him_ in love with _her,_ not the other way around.

Still, she didn't go knocking on Snotlout's door and sleeping in his bed, did she?

"You're not hideous," he reassured, "I swear, I was just surprised."

He got off the bed and then something that hadn't happened in a while happened - he fell. Straight onto his face, and with a groan Hiccup realized he forgot to attach his metal leg.

She was trying not to laugh, he could tell. "Er...here," she offered awkwardly, taking his prosthetic off the desk and handing it to him.

 _Way to make an idiot out of yourself, Hiccup._

Astrid got up, and after he had put his leg back on, she offered a hand, which he took gratefully. "Thanks. I - ah - got, well...I wasn't thinking."

"Gonna bring up your flight suit again, and say that I'm not surprised."

Mock affronted, he put a hand on his heart. "Milady, are you suggesting that you _don't like_ Dragonfly?"

"I would burn all of them."

They both laughed, and Hiccup marvelled at how easily it could go from being horribly awkward to completely comfortable around her. Such was their relationsh - _friendship,_ he reminded himself strictly.

Because no matter how much she was in denial, Astrid _had_ been scared of a spider last night.

 **Cute, quirky, awkward, and potential for a real romantic scene but is brushed off for no real reason even though the two losers obviously like each other.**

 **So just like Race to the Edge :)**


End file.
